The Moon's Choice
by Robin Blossomfang
Summary: A 14-year-old boy drowns in a lake saving his sister, only to return to the land of the living with no memories of who he is or what he's done. Guided by the Mistress of the Wind and the Seasonals, how will Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter and Bringer of Fun become what the Man in Moon chose him to be, A Guardian of Childhood.
1. Morning Frost

**Robin Blossomfang:** _Hi guys! I've been thinking of doing a Rise of the Guardians fic for a while now, so I hope you enjoy it. To clarify things, Jack Frost is a 314-year-old Spirit of Winter with no memories and the only people who can say they know him are the other Seasonal Spirits and the Lieutenant of Winter. This follows the ideas of Alalia Skyhawk in which the world is divided into Noth Winter or South Winter, etc. and that each of the Seasonal Spirits has a set of Lieutenants that assist them with certain jobs, so shout out to them! I think that is a really nice idea, and I can guarantee it only shares a system like that!_

 **Edit:** _Um, does anyone know the date that Jack died on? I'm pretty sure that it is December 16, but I can't remember the year. Please comment if you know it because it is making the story pretty hard to write without knowing that._

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, or any other media used in this fanfiction. Spirits that aren't from these are my personal characters or are based on a myth or legend. This story was written solely for entertainment purposes._

Regular writing

"Speech"

 _Thoughts_

 **Wind's Thoughts and Speaking**

 **Chapter One; Morning Frost**

 _Your name is Jack Frost. The Spirit of Winter._

A voice echoed in the boy's head as the strange light pulled him out of the water, creating a decently sized hole in the ice as it did. The boy looked rather odd, with pure white hair, pale skin, and arctic blue eyes, an unusual sight indeed. He radiated a cold presence and the air around him seemed to lose its warmth. He shook his head warily as he stumbled backward and tripped over a staff, which vaguely reminded him of a shepherd's crook. Strange considering he couldn't remember what a shepherd's crook was or what one would use it for.

He reached down and grabbed the staff in a firm grip. The newly dubbed 'Jack' reached forward, cautiously tapping a nearby tree with the curved section of the staff. As a result, beautiful frosted ferns, each frozen tendril glowing a pale blue. A grin on his face, Jack tried again, skimming a second birch tree. It repeated, his craft spreading over the bark. With a shout, he dashed towards the lake, creating a masterpiece as he 'skated' around his pond, a feeling of familiarity nudging in the back of his mind.

The next moment, Jack was tossed into the air, a laugh escaping the young boy as he wobbled in the Wind's grasp. Taking a deep breath, Jack glided around the open sky. _It felt amazing!_ The Immortal teenager thought excitedly. _Whatever anyone says, I am_ never _gonna be kept away from this; the wind ruffling my hair and being so close to the stars!_ He continued this line of thought, not noticing the tree until he crashed into it and ended up perched on one of the branches, his staff leaned on his shoulder. There in the distance, was a village.

Within a few minutes, Jack was there. He walked up to a villager, "hello there ma'am," no answer. _I wonder why she's ignoring me,_ he thought. Then up to a young man, "Hello there sir, can you please-"

The man walked right through him. _Through him._ As if he didn't exist like he wasn't even there. Jack fell backward, clutching his chest. But it only got worse, a group of _children_ phased through him. If it stung before then it was burning now. And to complete it, a teary eyed girl just walked by, but the familiarity was _unbearable._ With one last look at the Village, the Immortal child walked back to his lake, head hanging in despair.

 **"Well, good morning little one. Jack Frost, am I correct?"** A voice whispered in his ear. It was soft and quiet and reminded Jack of the whistling wind. It was comforting, yet stern, like a mother hen. **"You seem new to my gentle ride, may I ask how long it's been since you've been reborn?"**

"Jack Frost, that's me! I'm brand new, not even a few hours!" The Spirit of Winter exclaimed, just happy to be seen, arctic eyes scanning the area for another being. " _Where_ are you?" The temperature was slowly beginning to rise, the unseen force's emotions the cause of it.

 **"Yes, you are _quite_ new, possibly the newest Immortal. At least, from what the other Winds have told me." **

A whimsical laugh rang in his ears. **"Pardon me, I am the Northern Wind. As for where I am,"** as she spoke, a wind tunnel began to form. In the center of it all, a pale skinned woman was standing, an elegant long-sleeved silver dress decorated her body, the silver material stretching beyond her ankles and flowed behind her like a river as she stepped closer to him. A silver band graced her forehead, the many bands sparkling, and a glowing green stone in the center and her eyes, oh her eyes. The Wind's eyes were a beautiful green, the color of the blue-green sea lined with hunter green. **"Taking human form consumes much of my energy and I can only hold it for a few minutes. Call for me, whenever you need me."**

And with a small flash, the woman was gone, replaced by a still air. Jack just stared at the spot. "Did she just say reborn? As if born again?" He whispered to himself with a shake of his head. "But I was no one before I was Jack Frost." The last sentence was hardly audible, and the answers seemed to be on the run.

"She did." Came a simple reply. "And you have a job to do, I believe you are my newest General and require some training?" Jack whipped around, coming face to face with a woman who looked like a Queen, her clothes a mossy green dresses lined in gold. Flowers peeked out from wild black hair and her eyes glowed a pale green. "You may know me as Mother Nature, and as the Spirit of Winter, you serve as one of my Generals. Therefore, you must be explained the basic functions of Immortals."

Jack gave her a confused look. "Immortals?"

Mother Nature continued talking as if Jack had never spoken. "For one, you are invisible to the world, only to be seen by those who believe in you. Second, you are the top tier of the Nature Immortals and the Guardians are the same of the Legend Immortals. Lastly, you must not interfere with anything that can change the balance of the mortal humans." And like Wind, the Queen of Nature was gone.

"Well, that was pleasant." The Spirit of Winter murmured sarcastically. Leaning back into his perch on the birch tree, Jack cast his gaze over the lake, trying to puzzle out why this town seemed to be so- familiar to him. "Well, only time will answer that." The Frost child gazed longingly at the full moon, his eyes hopeful and desperate for answers at once. "I just want to know why? What have I done that I deserve the privilege of being an Immortal Spirit? Let alone one as strong as Mother Nature's General."

Little did he know, in a Winter Workshop in the North Pole, that a meeting was being held. The main topic; a new Immortal of Golden Status. That gathered around a globe covered in lights; a Fairy, a Pooka, a Toymaker, and a Sandman had just been informed by the Man in the Moon that a new threat will come. That in order for the threat to be defeated, they would need the powers of a Seasonal.

"Whaddya mean we need a Seasonal?" E. Aster Bunnymund shouted, the six foot one Pooka glaring at the Russian toymaker. "And what is this bloody threat ya talking about?"

Sanderson Mansnozzie rolled his eyes and began to sign above his head. First, the word 'threat' followed by a fire, snowflake, leaf, and flower, each representing a different seasonal, though, it had been decades since anyone had seen the Winter Seasonal. Then the words 'if Manny thinks we need help then so be it.' And no one questioned the first Immortal's words.

Nickolas St. North nodded in agreement, stroking his beard. "But ve only know of three of Seasonals. No one has seen Vinter Spirit in years." A grin crossed the Guardian's face and his baby blue eyes filled with wonder. "To the Sleigh!" He exclaimed, walking towards the hanger with a businessman pace. "Ve shall find vis Spirit and recruit zem!"

Unknown to them, both the youngest Immortal and the most famous, a shadowy horse pranced away from the Pole. The dark horse trotted into a room of a wooden cabin in the town of Burgess where a tall man watched over a dreaming child. The Nightmare swept around its creator, bringing news of a 'search and find' mission about to take place in the near future.

"Well done, aren't you a pretty little Nightmare." Pitch Black said, holding the horse in front of him as a dark smirk grew on his ashen face. "You may have your Guardians, and anyone can see Jack Frost's potential, but with that potential comes a great threat. For the boy also possess the instability that comes with the power and strength of Jokul Frosti. And that old friend is something no Immortal will ever be ready for.


	2. Frozen Belief

**Robin Blossomfang:** _No new announcements that I can I think of. Just trying to find what year Jack died in PLAS HELP ME WITH THAT! On with the story!_

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Rise of the Guardians the Guardians of Childhood, or any other media used in this Fanfiction. Spirits that aren't in either of these are my personal characters or characters from myths and legends. This was written for entertainment purposes only._

Regular writing

"Speech"

 _Thoughts_

 **Wind's thoughts and speaking**

 **Chapter Two; Frozen Belief**

The first year passed by quickly for Jack Frost. How could it not? Wind taught him everything he needed to know about his powers, though, he would need a fellow Winter Spirit to teach him control, and Jack no longer relied on her for flight. Their relationship had become more than a partnership, it was more of a mother and son type thing. The two were flying now, Wind having a surprise for her partner and son.

 **"This way my Winter Child,"** the unseen Immortal guided him through the sky. She carried him towards a small town in Pennsylvania, a forest bordering one side and a frosted lake as the landing bay. **"I want to introduce you to a friend of mine,"** with a moment of hesitation, the old Spirit added quickly, **"and an old friend of yours. You see, this is the town where your sister lives."**

The clueless look in Jack's eyes made her heart simmer. _**No, please tell me it's not true. Tell me my child remembers his friends, his family, his life**._ It was full of disbelief and confusion like no other, and it gave the answer to the Northern Wind's aching heart instantly.

Jack began to speak, and his words tore through Wind like a storm. "But, I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost." He whimpered, meeting Wind's gaze with depression filling his own. "Y-You mean Tsar Lunar stole my memories? Is that what you meant when you asked how long it had been since I was reborn? Because I used to have a family, a life."

Wind wrapped him in a gentle squeeze. **"Yes, I'm afraid it is. Do not fret, Jack, we will simply need to find the Guardian of Memories."** She comforted her boy, she always would be there for him. That was the moment she noticed it, her powers had grown stronger because of Jack's belief. **_He truly is a son to me,_** she mused, **_he brings out the best in me._** With a smile, the Spirit took her human form and began to descend down to the meeting place where Emily Overland stood waiting for them. **"Hurry child, we don't want to keep her waiting now, do we?"**

"Nope!" The mischevious Spirit dashed off, landing with ease in the center of the frozen lake. A spark of recognition jolted through him as Jack saw the girl he was being introduced to.

She looked to be around nine or ten, with honey brown hair and eyes. She wore a simple brown dress and white ice skates. A faint smile crept up her cheeks as she caught Jack's eyes, arctic blue meeting golden brown. "Jack? Jack, it's really you!" The girl seemed ready to hop around in joy. "Lady Mistral told me you were real!" The next moment, Jack Frost was held in a tight caress.

 **"Emily, there is something I must tell you."** Wind, or Lady Mistral, said, her voice solemn and slow. **"Remember how I showed you the Man in the Moon made Jack an Immortal after he died,"** a quick nod pressed her to continue. **"You see, there was a- side effect- that I wasn't aware of. The price of bringing your brother back was removing all of his memories."**

At Emily's frightened gasp and her pushing him away, Jack instantly inserted his opinion of the matter. "Your still really, _really_ familiar to me, Em, I swear it." He let out a small sigh and felt a tear run down his cheek. "It's just- It's just that I can't say why." Jack choked, the tears streaming down his face. _Why? Why did you take her from me?_ "I- I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I left you, I'm sorry that I forgot about my own sister and-"

"Jack, there's no reason to apologize!" Emily interrupted his rambling. She grabbed his face and made him look her in the eye, a smile gracing her features. "Jack, do you know _how_ you died? I'd begged you to teach me the skate, and you did! I was scared that I'd never be good like you, but you just laughed and said, "You know what Em? I'd bet that you will be among the best skaters in the Village!" It was about ten minutes later, I think when it happened. I'd gone out too far and the ice was cracking, but you told me that there would be nothing to worry about, that we were going to have fun." She started to sniffle at this point but kept going. "We played hopscotch and you used the staff you're carrying to fling me out of the way. But then you fell in instead."

"You saved me, Jack. I will never forget that and I will always believe in you until the day I grow old and pass away. Who knows? Maybe Tsar Lunar will turn me into a Winter Spirit and I'll come work with you for the rest of time, or something like that." The last part ended up a giggle, a sound so familiar Jack swore he had never forgotten it.

Lady M laughed with her. **"She's right you know, I can see you share the same spirit and desire to help people."** Adding a glance over at the younger sibling, Lady Mistral bopped Emily's nose. **"Though I must say, you aren't nearly as much of a pranking sarcastic loner as your brother."**

"Hey, it's not my fault the only way to get an Immortal's attention is to either prank them or drop a bunch of snow on their heads! No one wants to chat with the bringer of Winter, most just say all my Season is good for is death and destruction and what not." Jack pointed out bluntly."

Emily burst into laughter at her brother's words. "I can see it now, Jack Frost replacing a Leaporchan's gold with a bunch of chocolate coins! Ooh, even better! Dumping a load of snow on the Easter Bunny and freezing his ears!"

"Yeah Felix didn't really like that, I don't even know how I managed to find that many chocolate coins! But the freezing the Kangaroo's ears? That was hilarious! You should have been there, he tapped his foot and jumped straight into a hole, mumbling something about "if North ever hears about this..." His face when he noticed, though, I must admit, not many people can go around for twenty minutes with frozen ears and not notice a thing!"

As he laughed a small bolt of frost shot from his staff, catching a strand of Emily's hair. "Um, Jack?" She gestured at the new white streak in her dark hair with a waving hand. "Does this usually happen whenever you start cracking up?"

Jack blushed sheepishly. "First time, actually. I didn't actually know my powers could dye someone's hair a different color." That he chuckled at, "so, do you like it?"

"Well, yeah!" Emily doubled over laughing. "I can't believe you _actually_ froze his ears! That is so like you, freezing one of the most famous Immortal's ears! So, there is actually an Easter Bunny? What's he like?"

Jack had his staff balanced on his shoulders and his hands holding each end. "Yup, he's real alright! Real annoying, real grumpy, and _really_ full of himself. He's six-foot tall with an Aussie accent, and he's always got a set of boomerangs, too. Quite different from the usual stories, am I right?"

 **"I'm sure that Aster would appreciate a strong believer, but it is getting quite late and may I remind you that tomorrow is Easter."** Lady M prodded him softly, knowing how important of an occasion one's first believer is. **"I'm sure Emily would like to get home and get some rest so she is fresh in the morning for the yearly egg hunt."**

"Lady Mistral is right, do you think you can come tomorrow for the hunt?" Emily asked him, hope gleaming in her eyes. "Maybe, meet me here around ten o'clock and help me win this year's egg hunt. You know, keep family traditions going? You and I would always hunt together, put all the eggs in one basket and claim the title of 'best egg collector', just like old times. Besides, maybe you'll introduce me to the Kangaroo!" She joked, playfully elbowing Jack in the ribs.

Jack held his hands up in fake surrender. "I give in, I'll see you at my lake at ten o'clock sharp!" He teased as he took on a military like aroura. "Bring a full basket and keep a keen eye for any Australian boomerang wielding Kangaroos!"

"Yes, sir!" The two howled with laughter. In between laughter, Emily managed to say, "Hey Jack, take me home will ya? It's a long walk and I'm tired. "

 _Dang, that girl makes Hiccup's puppy dog eyes look like Mother Nature's!_ "Hold tight!" Jack said with a wink, then dashed forward, hooking Emily by the waist and took flight. "So, how's it goin'?"

Emily looked down at the world below. "Beautiful." She breathed and looked up at the resident piolet. "And you see this every day?" The girl questioned him, excitement glowing in her eyes.

"You got it kiddo!" He said the nickname teasingly, but the other words rang with boundless fun. "Has Mother Wind told you the stories of the Guardians, yet?"

"The who? Guardians? I believe she's mentioned them, but there definitely hasn't been a story about them. Or any Immortal for that matter!" Her voice was _dripping_ with curiosity and eagerness. Eager to learn everything about her brother's new life. "I wanna hear you tell it!"

It was then they arrived at the log cabin, Jack slipping inside through the open window in Emily's room and placing the girl on her bed."Okay then, I'll tell it. At first, there was no one but Tsar Lunar, the Man in the Moon, or Manny to most. He had one companion, a boy by the name of Nightlight, the Guardian of the Moon. Manny needed help watching over the children if the world and that need for help created the Guardians. The first was Sanderson Mansnoozie, known as the Sandman and Guardian of dreams. Then came Toothania, Guardian if Memories, better known as the Tooth Fairy. Next was the Easter Kangaroo, Aster E. Bunnymund, Guardian of Hope. The most recent one, Santa Claus is the Guardian of Wonder."

)~~~)

"Why in the nelly is that light so bloody- bright?"

Betcha you can't guess who said that now can you?

The Guardians were still watching the Globe, trying to hunt down a young Seasonal, without luck, might I add. A thick current of Wind crashed through the Windows, a woman forming from the wisps. **"I could help with your so called situation, but last time I checked Manny has stolen something very special from a child of mine, a very powerful one at that."**

"What did he steal? I mean, there must've been a reason for him to take a possession of so-"

 **"Memories."** The woman's gaze landed on Tooth with a firm demand. **"It wasn't an object you can replace. Manny stole any trace of Winter's child's former life; a home, friends, a family, all of it."** Cold edged into the Immortal's voice as she continued, the raw fury in her glowing eyes showing just how much Jack meant to her. **"He took a fourteen-year-old boy's memories and left him alone with nothing but a name."**

Silence filled the room like chilled flood waters, cold and deadly while it was lapping at their feet. "There has to be a reason!" Tooth shouted, unwilling to believe such a cruel deed had been done. "There _has_ to be!"

 **"I can sense your disbelief and know that nothing will be done to protect him, but hear this. You harm ONE hair on Jack's head and I will _hunt you down, and you DO NOT want to upset the Immortal that was trained by Mother Nature herself!_**

And then, the Mistress was gone, leaving behind no trace of her appearance except for a light breeze that seem to twist in every direction around them.


	3. The Easter Kangaroo

**Robin Blossomfang:** _Still nothin' I can think of to say. Wait! I don't need that date anymore! I found someone using December 16, 1711; and that'll work for me. Other than that, I've got nothing._

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Rise of the Guardians the Guardians of Childhood, or any other media used in this Fanfiction. Spirits that aren't in either of these are my personal characters or characters from myths and legends. This was written for entertainment purposes only._

 **Reviews:**

 **HikariCruz-** _Thanks!_

 **KorrieChan-** _Thanks, I'm glad that you like it! I've got big plans for this! That is, if I actually manage to keep my muse. x3_

 **Chapter Three; The Easter Kangaroo**

It didn't take a genius to guess just how happy Emily Overland was to see her brother perched atop his shepherd's crook at ten o'clock Easter morning. Who wouldn't be? Her supposedly dead brother had been reborn as an Immortal Spirit who was in charge of _Winter,_ for god sake he is freaking fourteen and he is in charge of the Season condemned for having the highest death count?

"Um, Em? Why are you glaring at thin air when we are supposed to on an egg hunt with a side job of finding the Kangaroo o' Hope? Come on!"

And with that, the two were off, collecting any egg they saw as a steady pile began to form in Emily's basket. Blue and red, yellow and green, spotted and striped, eggs of all designs were piled into the hand-weaved basket. Emily showed the newest one to Jack, "this one is perfect for you!"

Indeed it was, with its pale blue shell covered in designs mirroring his fern-like frost that he spent so much time perfecting. "It really is amazing," he agreed. "And Bunny only has a few weeks to paint millions of eggs to hide around the world. Makes me feel like I have it easy during my off-season work!"

"Jack, I know how much you loved Winter so stop downplaying yourself!"

Her brother's hand flew over her mouth as Jack tensed and clutched his wooden staff defensively. "Whoever is there, come out now. If you've got a problem with me being here, then say it to me." A few seconds later, Jack looked at his sister and playfully rolled his arctic eyes. "I know you're there Kangaroo. I live with an invisible Immortal for god sake!"

A rustling in the bushes and out stepped the Guardian of Hope. "Aren't ya the anklebitah who tried to freeze my ears?" The rabbit interrogated him, clearly not pleased that a Winter Spirit was chatting with a child on his big day, let alone _the_ Spirit of Winter.

"Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter and Bringer of Snow days your service." Jack bowed with a cocky grin, using Emily's nickname for him in his attempt at formality. "As for why I'm here, Emily meet Bunny, Guardian of Hope. Bunny, meet Emily Overland, my human sister, and the one and only believer of Jack Frost."

"Morin'!" Emily greeted the Immortal rabbit with a sweet smile on her face as she held out her hand. "I'm Emily Overland, one of the few people to speak with the wind. It's Bunny, right? When Jack told me all about the Guardians last night it sounded amazing, just like these eggs. One even looks just like Jack's signature frost!"

Bunnymund clasped her hand with a fuzzy paw. "E. Aster Bunnymund at your service. I wasn't aware that Nature Spirits even had believers, to be honest. Does this really look like your frost, Ah've nevah seen it before!"

"Well, I can fix that." Jack gave a small smile and tapped the closest tree with his staff. With more practice than the first time, the frost crawled in all directions of the spot he had touched, glowing a faint pale blue. He froze for a second, then, "Em, remind me that I _really_ need to talk to Tooth about having amnesia."

"Gotcha, meanwhile, can you meet be back at the lake? I have a surprise for you, and I know that you are going to love it! I'll be back this evening or so, please!" The girl pleaded, clinging to her brother's arm.

Jack knelt down to her height and looked her straight in the eye. "Em, the only thing I remember is how I became a Spirit. Do you really think I wouldn't stay for a few more hours?" Jack gave her a quick hug, "Now go on, have your fun whipping up this surprise!"

The look Emily gave the Immortal was filled with hope and a hint of mischief. "Oh you know I will! See ya later!"

)~~~)

"Sandy, Sandy? SANDY!" North repeated the name until he was full on shouting. The Guardian of Dreams snapped awake and groggily blinked up at North. "Now, let us continue. Bunny, you said you met an Immortal the fits the description of the one Mother Wind spoke of?" The rest all perked up at this statement, after all, Wind was quite protective of her child and they couldn't help but wonder which Immortal Lady Mistral considered her own child. The Spirit had been along as long as Sandy could remember, and that was saying something.

"Fits the description?" Bunny snorted in response. "He practically is the description. Lady Mistral basically called him a winter spirit with amnesia. The anklebitah said straight out 'remind me to talk ta tooth about amnesia' ta his sister!" As for being a winter spirit, he bloody frosted a tree 'n' has stark white hair. Not to mention he introduced 'imself as the Spirit of Winter."

"He has a SISTER!" Tooth shrieked. That simply didn't work, it is a well-known rule that in order to become an Immortal one must cut all their ties to the mortal world. "ANY family of his shouldn't remember him let alone SEE him! Creation of an Immortal just doesn't allow that!"

Sandy nodded, making words above his head with golden powder. It was much easier than guessing games, sometimes you just need to get to the point. _Let's introduce us! Manny did say that we needed a **Seasonal's** help, and he is a Seasonal. The youngest of them, too!_

"Well I'd hate to rain on your parade, mate, but the anklebitah is booked with an Emily Overland tonight. Said she's got a surprise or somethin' like that." The Pooka pointed out, rolling his eyes at the inconvenience. It wasn't that he particularly disliked the Winter Spirit, but he was definitely new, young, and immature. Why would Mother Nature choose someone like that to usher a Season?

The Dream Spirit pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. He went on with a simple shrug and curious look in his golden eyes as if to say; _Well, it was worth suggesting. Anything else we should know?_

The Easter Bunny thought for a moment, a frown on his face as he remembered the individual in question, his sister was nice, but the boy himself...Let's just say Bunny did not get along well with Immortals who tried (and successfully) frozen his ears in a solid block of ice. "Not really, just that Frostbite is an immature, selfish-"

"Seasonal!"

)~~~)

"Jackson! I'm back!" Emily's voice rang through the forest, and as she emerged, a group of the Village's children followed her. "Guys, remember what I told you? Jack's about this height and he's got white hair and blue eyes now, alright? He's wearing the same thing as the last time you saw him."

One of the younger ones stepped closer, twirling her red hair around a slim finger nervously. She reached forward, putting her hand on Jack's leg. The girl looked to be around five or six, _only a few years younger than Emily is, I think,_ he mused. "H-Hi, I'm Claire!" With a tilting of her head and an innocent smile, Claire asked him a question, her bright blue eyes filled with wonder and curiosity. "W-Why are you so cold? I-It's like ice!" Then she giggled a bit, the sound bubbly and cheerful.

Jack had a light in his eyes, the same one he always did when in the presence of children. "Did Em tell you that I'm an Immortal Spirit?" At the children's hushed gasps, his smile widened even more. "Did you know that I drowned saving her?" Nodding. "Well, that night, Tsar Lunar, the Man in the Moon, brought me back. He gave me a new job, to be the Shepherd of Winter. To bring snow and ice to the world." The children looked at him with awe, the realization that their childhood playmate was now Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter. "So, think of me whenever there's storms and don't be afraid of them. Think of it as me leaving a present for you to play in."

"Mr. Frost-"

Jack waved his hands in protest. So what? He was in the top ten most powerful Immortals due to his rankings, that didn't mean they had to use something like 'Mr. Frost' to talk to him. _I want, no_ need _something that seems remotely normal if I want to get through this in one piece._ "Please, just Jack!"

"Okay!" The speaker exclaimed, giving Jack's staff a quick poke. "Can you show us your magic powers!"

Jack laughed at the boy's enthusiasm. "All you have to do is ask! I never got your name, though..."

"William, my name's William."

"Well, then it's nice to meet you, William!" He smiled, ruffling the boy's thick, black hair as he stepped past him. "Now watch closely," a good jab at the surface of the frozen lake, then a loud cheer. "And that's it!"

"And what's it?" A feminine voice asked from behind him. There stood a girl, her cape billowing over her fur dress, sleeves hanging inches from her wrist and a hand-carved bracelet on her forearm. "Jack Frost, isn't it? You must be the Spirit of Winter! I'm Ageni Blossomfang, Spirit of Spring. It's a pleasure to meet you! You'll probably need help talking to Lady Mistral and controlling your powers and other things. After all, you were only reborn a year and a half ago and-" It was then that she noticed the eight or so children standing behind Emily, watching the Spring Immortal with intense expressions on their faces. "Oh!" She exclaimed, fidgeting with the bow and quiver, yes it has arrows in it, in embarrassment. "Hi, there!"


End file.
